Mini-Skirts and Red Lipstick
by The Ravenclaw F. Hornist L'99
Summary: It all started with an innocent game of Truth or Dare, and a dare Harry couldn't refuse to do. Cross-Dresser!Harry, Nymph!Harry Nāga!Tom HP/LV (TMR)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters. Just the scenarios my mind comes up with.

Summary: It all started with an innocent game of Truth or Dare, and a dare Harry couldn't refuse to do. Cross-Dresser!Harry, Nymph!Harry Nāga!Tom HP/LV(TMR)

**A.N. - I had this idea on my mind for a while, and since it is finally spring break, I can now go on and write it up. My other story -Love Potions and the Truth- will be delayed a bit as I add my others stories I want to write-up.**

**I'm calling off the poll. Thanks to everyone who gave a suggestion, but there are too many choices, so the poll is done.**

Prologue:

Harry sighed as he curled up on their bed, yawning ever so slightly, as he turned to look at the naked male right next to him. He smiled as he looked at the perfect human specimen that was his bonded, his husband, his soul mate, his lover, his…well, you get the point. Said male rolled over onto Harry, pressing a small kiss onto Harry's red, plump lips.

"Morning, Love" said his husband sleepily, pressing another demanding kiss onto Harry's lips.

Harry eagerly opened his mouth, allowing his dark-haired mate to explore his mouth.

Dark, almost black eyes surveyed Harry, before he tugged his reluctant mate out of their large, dark green bed to their large bathroom. After taking a nice long shower together, which involved a round of fun, they went to their separate wardrobes to get dressed.

Harry started to get his all-time favorite black mini-skirt on, along with a nice green shirt on.

Yes, he was a cross-dresser. He smiled as he remembered why he decided to become one.

His shirt had long sleeves that revealed his belly button, and his swelled stomach, which was the result of their late night activities.

Harry pouted as he put on his fish-net stockings, remembering their healer's stern warnings not to have any sex for one month. The twins were in the stage where it was the most critical not to do anything even remotely harmful, because this was the time when pregnant male carriers could potentially miscarry.

Harry scowled at that thought, no sex for ONE MONTH! He was going to go through withdrawal!

His thoughts lightened as he smiled at his large stomach, gently rubbing it. He was glad he was having children. It had been a shock to find himself pregnant. He had originally thought his throwing up was a small bout of the flu. Never in a million years did he think that he would be creating new life!

Suddenly strong arms circled his chest as the sweet smell that was purely his mate bombarded his senses. A soft chuckle escaped from his husband's throat as he watched Harry struggling to put on his stockings.

"Stop laughing and help me put these on!" Harry snapped, annoyed.

His dark-haired mate immediately stopped laughing and started to help Harry, not wanting Harry to throw a temper tantrum this early in the morning.

Harry's mate gently traced little circles onto Harry's swollen stomach, chuckling as one of the twins kicked at his hand. He placed a kiss onto the top of Harry's long, wavy, waist-length jet black hair with liberal dark green streaks in it. "Are you ready yet Harry?"

Harry glared at him as he said "No. Stop rushing me!"

His mate just rolled his eyes at that, which caused Harry to stick his tongue out at him in retaliation. The other male rolled his eyes at his mates oh so mature response. He commented on that, receiving a kick in the shins by a hard silver high heel.

Harry smiled at his reflection as he started to put on makeup in their bathroom.

With a well-practiced hand he started to apply a silver and dark green eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner to his eyes, making his bright emerald-green eyes dramatically pop out on his face, a silver-colored blush to his cheeks, and a liberal coating of blood-red lipstick to his lips.

He fluttered his eyes at the mirror and pressed one of the thin sheets to his lips, getting rid of all the excess lipstick. Harry then cast a spell on his makeup that prevented it from smudging and wearing off.

Satisfied with what he say, Harry exited the bathroom to his lover, walking up to him and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"Ready yet?" Came the exasperated voice of his mate. Harry rolled his eyes as he tugged on his mate's hand, taking them out to the dining room. Everyone in the room stood up and bowed to them, saying softly "Good morning my lords." Harry smiled at them as he waved back to them before sitting down in the throne like chair at the head of the table, to the left of his lover.

He eagerly started to pile food onto his plate, making sure that there was lots and lots of bacon on it, one of his favorite meats. Everyone looked surprised at the amount of food on his plate, but Harry ignored the looks. He was, after all, eating for three people. After a gulp of lemonade to wash down the bacon and food, he got out of chair and followed his mate out of the dining room, to their living room.

Harry sat on his husband's lap, enjoying the closeness of his mate. Suddenly a voice penetrated his thoughts. "What are you thinking of, little one?"

Harry smiled as he twisted around, so he could look at his mate. "Oh, just remembering how all of this started."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I hope you guys have figured out who this mysterious mate it. After all, I've dropped enough hints to sink the Titanic, even though I told you who it was in the summary.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters. I also don't own Truth or Dare. Just the scenarios my mind comes up with.

Summary: It all started with an innocent game of Truth or Dare, and a dare Harry couldn't refuse to do. Cross-Dresser!Harry, Nymph!Harry Nāga!Tom HP/LV (TMR)

**Author's Note: I'm calling off the poll. Thanks for all people who decided to give a suggestion, but I have too many choices, so I'll make the decision.**

Chapter 1- Truth or Dare

Gryffindor Common Room, Monday, September 2th, 1991, Harry Potter's First Year at Hogwarts

"Come on guys! Gryffindor game night! Gather round, gather round!" Percy shouted out. "Everyone must participate! Any suggestions for a big group game?"

Parvati Patil said shyly "How about Truth or Dare?"

Percy's face lit up. "Excellent idea! All for playing? Almost everyone? Good. Now, Parvati, can you please tell us all how to play?"

"Sure." After she explained it, they started to play. People had a great deal of fun, but things didn't start to get interesting until Lavender Brown said almost hesitantly "Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry paused, unsure of what to do, before feeling very brave said "Dare."

Lavender, Parvati, and a couple girls all giggled, before Lavender said "Harry, I dare you to dress up as a girl for all of tomorrow. And no chickening out."

Harry's eyes widened, before he said nervously "Alright." All the girls in the room squealed in delight before one of them said with a gleam in her eyes "After the game, we'll get you prepared."

Harry gulped, before asking one of the boys near him "Did I just sign my death warrant by saying yes? Should I write my last will? I'm not sure I will survive the encounter with them!" Everyone in the room snickered at that, before they continued playing their game.

After a few more hours of playing they had to stop, and Harry went up to bed, thinking about the next day.

Suddenly Harry was awoken from a dream about flying by 3 girls, who were next to his bed. "Get up Harry. We have lots of planning to do." Harry swallowed nervously, before quickly taking a 5 minute shower. He quickly put on some clothes before allowing himself to be dragged off by the girls, who had tons of bags in their hands. He was taken to a room with tons of girls from all the houses, and faintly, Harry noticed that he was the only boy there.

Suddenly Harry found himself with a pile of clothes in his arms, and a voice said "Change into these, and we'll see how they look on you." Harry nodded before going behind the screen provided.

He stripped out of his clothing, leaving his boxers on, before turning to the clothing his was given. To his embarrassment, he found a pair of woman's frilly underwear in the pile, but reluctantly changed into them.

He found a gold pair of stockings, and after a few seconds of struggling, he managed to get them on. Next he put on a long, red skirt, which had golden swirls all over it.

He frowned as he found a bra in the pile, and after a bit a confusion managed to get into it.

He pulled a gold shirt over his head, which had blood red frills around the collar, the ends of the sleeves, and the bottom of the shirt. There were blood red stripes all over the shirt in addition to that, which Harry reluctantly thought was kind of cool looking.

He got into a red pair of high heels, and walked out of the screen. Immediately, the girls stared at the outfit, before they all started talking at once.

"He doesn't look good in gold." "What about red?" "Only if it's blood red." "Yes, blood red goes good with the black hair." "Perhaps we should put some blood red streaks in his hair later?" "Good idea." "What combination should we use next?" "How about we try Ravenclaw colors."

Harry once again found himself with a pile of clothing in his arms, and he went to change into them. The pile included a dark blue skirt, brown stockings, a light brown shirt, and light blue high heels. Once again the girls critiqued his looks.

"Blue looks good." "Yes, that's a definite keep." "What about brown?" "No, it clashes with his hair." "Hufflepuff next?" "Yes."

Harry found himself doing the same process again, and he left the screen to stop in front of the girls.

"Yellow looks awful on him!" "The black and shades of grey offset his jet-black hair quite well." "It looks like Slytherin colors are last then."

It started over again, and the girls started chattering away.

"Green looks fabulous on him!" "Complements his bright green eyes!" "Silver looks great on him!" "A lot of black and silver around his eyes would make those eyes pop out!"

To his surprise, he found several different colors of clothing in his arms, and one dark haired girl said "We want to see you in other colors."

After he put them on, he exited the screen, to where the girls were.

"Orange looks hideous on him!" "Purple doesn't look too bad." "Perhaps a darker shade of purple?" "I don't know about that pink." "Perhaps in his hair?" "No! Not pink! It reminds me of Delores Umbridge, who looks like a toad, and wears disgusting pink all over! Trust me, she looks awful!" "Well, it looks like pink is out of the picture." "White looks nice on him."

Harry stood still, waiting for their verdict. The Head Girl stepped forward and said "Well Harry, it looks like you look the best in blood red, dark blue, black, green, dark purple, white, and silver. Here, why don't you try these clothes on?"

Harry sighed softly but obediently went to put the clothing on. When he stepped back out all the girls made cooing noises at the sight. He was wearing dark purple stockings, black sparkly open-toed high heels, a blue pencil skirt, and a green long-sleeved dress shirt with frills at the collar, and white buttons going down the middle. They looked approvingly at the outfit, before one of them beckoned Harry over to them. He found a silver scarf wrapped around his neck, which looked good with his outfit.

Suddenly he found himself seated in a comfy chair in front of a huge vanity with a large mirror attached. A voice to his right that he didn't recognize said softly "Just stay still. We'll do the rest."

Harry anxiously sat on the chair, when, to his surprise, he found his hair growing out, till it was all the way to his waist, courtesy of a dark colored potion poured onto his hair. To his delight, his hair was very wavy, with not a single sign of the messy bird's nest that used to be there.

There were soft noises of approval, and another voice said satisfied "Good. That unruly hair is gone. I have to admit Harry, I like the long hair better." Harry nodded in agreement at that, before he felt thin slippery fingers running through his hair, stop for a moment, then do it again. After a few seconds whoever did it made a finished noise and stopped whatever she was doing. Harry looked into the mirror and to his surprise found blood red streaks all over his hair.

"The blood red looks very good in your hair, Harry." Harry nodded before he was spun around. Two girls were in front of him with several containers containing a bunch of cosmetics. "Hold still, and close your eyes." Harry obediently closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly something liquidly went around his eye, and it took all of his willpower not to twitch. Then a powder went onto his eyelid. He felt his eyelashes being grown out and a brush putting a liquid on them. A brush was dabbing at his cheek, and he felt a thick substance being put onto his lips. Suddenly he felt a pencil going across his eyebrows, and after a few minutes, it all stopped and he was spun back in the direction on the mirror.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and looked at his reflection shocked. There was black and silver eye shadow on his eyes, making them pop out, and his long, black eyelashes framed his bright green eyes, which were outlined by a black eyeliner. His eyebrows where dark and thick, and there was a light red blush on his cheeks. His plump lips were sporting a dark red lipstick on them. All in all he looked beautiful.

He was turned back around in the direction of all the girls, and they made soft noises at the sight of him. One of them approached him with a bottle of white nail polish, and proceeded to put it on Harry's finger and toenails.

Once finished, Harry looked in the mirror, and in the reflection saw a person that looked similar to him, but looking like a girl. He felt a sense of freedom and empowerment as he looked down at his skirt and heels. A smile broke out on his face as he stared into the mirror, liking the results.

"Well, Harry, I think it's time for us to go to the Great Hall to show them what you look like." A girl whose name started with a P said softly. Harry nodded in agreement at that, before following them into the Great Hall.

Great Hall, Tuesday, September 3th, 1991, Harry Potter's First Year at Hogwarts

Everyone was eating breakfast, waiting for Harry Potter's arrival. They had all heard about the dare, and were curious as to what a feminine Potter looked like. Almost all of the female population was gone, presumably to dress up Harry.

Suddenly the doors opened, and Harry Potter walked in. There was a collective gasp of shock as they stared at the result of one little dare. He was absolutely stunning.

Voldemort stared at Harry from Quirrell's eyes, interested. He had to admit, the mini-skirt outlined Harry's arse quite nicely.

He frowned as he carefully entered into Harry's mind, and to his surprise found that there was a bit of resistance. It took a few seconds before he realized what the child was - a creature. Creature's minds had a form of protection, and only creatures could enter into other creature's minds.

Salazar Slytherin was a full-blooded Nāga, a close-kept secret of the Slytherin line. It was how they could speak Parseltoungue. All descendants could speak Parseltoungue, but only the worthy were Nāga's, which luckily he was.

It looked like he was going to have to investigate Harry's lineage a bit. He was curious as to whether it was Harry's mother or father that he got the creature inheritance from.

Harry smiled as he looked around, before heading over to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Everyone stared at Harry as he gracefully sat down on the seat and started to fill up his plate.

Fred and George were the first to break the silence. "Well, Fred, it looks like Harry is now a Harriet." "I agree, George, **she** looks stunning in that mini-skirt." Harry blushed at that.

Suddenly, feeling lots of eyes on him, Harry turned around and blushed furiously at the interested looks he was receiving from almost all the boys. Inside his head, Harry smirked at the attention he was receiving. Most of the Great Hall would have stopped looking at Harry if they had heard his mental "Let's put on a show for them then if I'm getting these looks."

Harry suddenly stretched in his seat, gaining the attention of most of the boys as they started drooling at the sight. Finished eating, Harry got out of his seat and made his way out of the Great Hall, making sure to hike up the mini-skirt ever so slightly, chuckling at the moans he heard from that action.

Voldemort chuckled as he realized what that little minx was doing. At the staff member's questioning looks he explained in Quirrell's voice. "Everyone's looking at him, so he's putting on a show for them." All of the staff laughed in amusement at that, taking note of a lot of male's drooling forms.

Harry walked over to one of the trees, sitting down and started to study some of his school books, paying good attention to the potion books. He had heard rumors of Snape hating every single Gryffindor, and wanted to be prepared for the class, which was on Friday. After reading all of the Potion, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology books he had either bought or borrowed from the library Harry stretched again, and went back inside to have lunch.

After lunch Harry went to hang out with several of the girls, chatting with them until dinner. After dinner Harry stayed by the fire in the common room, doing a bit of reading before heading back upstairs to his dorm. Harry stripped off all of the clothing and headed to bed after washing off the makeup.

Harry went to sleep almost immediately, dreaming of water.

Professor Quirrell's Office

Voldemort stared at the object in his host's hands, happy that he had found the answer to what he was looking for. He ordered Quirrell to go to bed, leaving the book behind. For the book about Cerberus' who were guards to the underworld. For it was said that Cerberus' go to sleep when they hear the sound of music.


End file.
